


Draw me like one of your french girls

by yuraxchan



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Unbeta-ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/yuraxchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin has a crush on the new hot nude model for his art class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw me like one of your french girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [koshitsu_kamira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshitsu_kamira/gifts).



Jongin was rubbing his eyes and yawning when the art teacher arrived. He genuinely loved art, but a 8AM class on a Saturday morning was torture. He was so sleepy he didn’t know how he could sit without falling on his face. Jongin knew it wasn’t the teacher’s fault though, the one to blame was their last nude model who quitted on Wednesday, which was— _gasps_ —the day he was supposed to model for them. The class was canceled of course, but the thing was the students absolutely needed to find another model in the next few days because they needed a nude drawing to pass their class and get their diploma.  
  
Thankfully, their teacher had others nude models in store. As usual, Kim Junmyeon saved the day. Well, that’s what Jongin thought before the said new model walked into the room and their teacher started patting his butt in an intimate way. Jongin frowned, catching Soojung’s eyes when he glanced towards his best friend. She arched her eyebrow and smirked, mouthing ‘hot’. Jongin rolled his eyes. If Jongin found the new model _hot_ , Soojung was referring to the pair. Her love for boys love was really no joke.  
  
“Okay, guys, here is our new model!” Junmyeon said. “His name is Minseok, please treat him well since he basically saved your life!”  
  
Jongin snorted before faking a cough when Minseok’s amused eyes fell on him. He was smiling kindly, much less weirdly than Junmyeon, so Jongin smiled back shyly and quickly busied himself with his pens.  
  
“Nice to meet you all!” Minseok smiled, bowing. “I did modelling before but it was a long time ago. I’ll try my best!”    
  
“Minseok just needs his coffee then we’ll start!” Junmyeon continued, pushing Minseok towards the center of the room.  
  
The students started talking among themselves while waiting but Jongin didn’t. Instead, his eyes kept glued to Minseok as he started unbuttoning his shirt, laughing softly when Junmyeon said something to him.  
  
He was too engrossed in his staring that he didn’t notice Soojung creeping up on him. “Interested?”  
  
Jongin jumped. “W-What?” he stuttered. “He’s hot. In a purely artistic way of course.”  
  
“Of course.” She repeated dryly.  
  
Minseok was now shirtless, and damn, Jongin nearly choked on his breath. Those abs were mouthwatering. Minseok was really fit. Jongin wouldn’t have guessed with the way he was holding himself. _Never judge a book by its cover, Kim Jongin_ , he thought _._  
  
“A little bird told me Minseok and Junmyeon were both nude models when they were in college. And that they were a thing.” Soojung commented offhandedly.  
  
“How do you know that?” Jongin hissed, his eyes widening.  
  
“I stalk his facebook account.” Soojung deadpanned. “Our teacher has hot friends. Male hot friends. That like to drape themselves all over him, it’s perfect gay porn material.”  
  
Jongin cringed. “Soojung…”  
  
“By the way, Junmyeon is dating a twinky hot stuff. A dancer. Younger than you even.” She smiled pointedly at him. “If our dear teacher likes young things, maybe his friend does too.”  
  
“Why are you telling me this?” Jongin asked, confused.  
  
Soojung sighed. “Maybe it’s time you start dating hot dudes instead of drawing them. I know you like them old.”  
  
“ _Mature_!” Jongin corrected her, blushing slightly.  
  
His friend waved him off. “Whatever. Minseok is a perfect candidate.”  
  
“We don’t even know if he’s single. Besides, it’s not because he’s Junmyeon’s friend that he’s like him.” Jongin reasoned.  
  
“Maybe. But,” she trailed off, her eyes glinting. “He’s been checking you out since his eyes fell on you.”  
  
Jongin turned his head to glance at Minseok, cursing inwardly when their eyes meet.  
  
“Told you so!” Soojung cackled.  
  
“Shut up, oh my god.” Jongin panicked. “What do I do?”  
  
“Wait until he gets naked, and if he got a nice dick ask him out.” she advised.  
  
It was the worse advice ever. Well, until Minseok took off his pants and boxers and started posing that is. Jongin was fucked.  
  
  
  
  
  
Junmyeon told them Minseok would model for them for the next six weeks, meaning Jongin had six—now five—weeks to make a move on him. The first three weeks, Jongin observed him from afar, storing details about Minseok in his memory; his curves, the way his muscled flexed when he moved, his smiles at the end of the class when the students thanked him, the slight tremble of his limbs after three hours of modeling, his beautiful almond eyes, how cute he looked while wearing his bathrobe. Jongin was totally smitten.   
“You got it bad.” Soojung chuckled as Jongin sighed for the umpteenth time. “Stop staring at the drawing of your Adonis and go for the real thing!”  
  
Jongin pouted. He knew she was right though. He had nothing to lose trying to ask Minseok out anyway—just a broken heart and a wounded pride, but _details_.  
  
He finally got the courage to do something about his crush on the nude model on the fourth week, waiting for Minseok outside of the class. Fidgeting nervously, he froze when Minseok exited the room, staring at him curiously.  
  
“Jongin, right?” he inquired.  
  
“Yes.” Jongin mumbled. “I wanted to know, if perhaps, you would have time for coffee…or something?”  
  
Minseok appeared surprised by his request. “Uh.”  
  
Jongin bit his lips, cursing inwardly. Maybe it was a bad idea. Before he could backtrack though, Minseok replied with a “Sure, are you free tonight?”  
  
Gasping, Jongin nodded eagerly. “Yes!” he blurted out more loudly than intended. “I mean, I would like that.”  
  
Minseok smiled warmly. “Let’s meet here at 8?”  
  
“Okay!” Jongin answered with enthusiasm, smiling widely. He was so sure there were also stars in his eyes. He hoped Minseok didn’t notice, because it was embarrassing.  
  
  
  
  
  
7:45PM found Jongin waiting in front of the art building. He was giddy to get to know Minseok outside of class, to get to know the real Minseok, not the nude model.  Minseok came early too and suggested they go to his place. Jongin was stunned. He didn’t think Minseok was the type to bring strangers home, but Jongin didn’t know him after all. Shrugging, he accepted. As long as he could spend time with the man, he was cool with anything.  
  
Minseok took his coat off him and asked him to leave his shoes at the entryway before leading him to the living room. Jongin sat on the couch as Minseok prepared their beverage and looked around curiously. Minseok’s flat was neat. Jongin could probably learn a thing or two from him—his dorm was a mess. He wondered if Minseok would freak out if he invited him there. A smile tugged at Jongin’s lips. He would have to tidy up his room for Minseok if, you know, they started dating.  
  
Grinning happily, Jongin thanked him when Minseok offered him his drink. “I can’t believe you don’t like coffee.” he said incredulously.  
  
“I’m sorry?” Jongin replied sheepishly, sipping on his hot chocolate. He felt like a kid next to Minseok.  
  
“So, what do you want to do next year?” Minseok asked, settling comfortably on his couch besides Jongin.  
  
“I worked on a few drawings already, so maybe try to ask around if someone would be interested in exposing my work.” Jongin said, shrugging. “If not, I’ll probably have to find a job that required drawing skills.”  
  
“I see.” Minseok nodded, putting down his cup of coffee. He took Jongin’s own cup and put it aside. “So, I presume you didn’t ask me out to talk, right?” he continued in a lower tone, staring intently at Jongin.  
  
Confused, Jongin was going to tell him he _did_ want to talk when Minseok leant over him and kissed him square on the lips. Sliding towards Jongin, the man’s hand brushed his thigh and he tilted his head to deepen the kiss, coaxing Jongin’s mouth open with his skillful tongue. Jongin’s brain shut down and he opened his lips obediently, moaning softly. Making out with Minseok wasn’t in Jongin’s plans when the man said yes to his request but he wasn’t going to complain.  
  
Minseok’s mouth tasted like coffee and Jongin would usually find it disgusting but he’s had a crush on the model for four weeks already so he found he didn’t care that much. Besides, Minseok was a good kisser. His tongue explored Jongin’s mouth expertly, licking his teeth and teasing his palate before sucking on his tongue sensually. Jongin tried his best to reciprocate the kiss, curling his fingers in Minseok’s shirt to bring their bodies closer.  
  
Minseok’s hand on Jongin’s thigh crawled up to his waist and slid inside his tee, caressing his tummy. Drawing back, Minseok bit on Jongin’s lower lip, eliciting a groan from him, and pulled him onto his lap. Jongin hastily scampered to sit on his lap, his thighs bracketing Minseok’s as he threaded his fingers through the model’s hair. He was starting to feel hot, his heart beating frantically in his chest and his dick stirring in interest. If they didn’t stop right now, there was no turning back and Jongin didn’t want that.  
  
Putting his hands flat on Minseok’s muscled chest, Jongin broke the heated kiss. “Wait, we need to stop.” he breathed out, feeling hot under the collar.  
  
“Why?” Minseok asked, following his mouth.  
  
Jongin turned his head away and Minseok’s lips found his jaw instead. He didn’t relent though, peppering kisses along the student’s jawline, his grip on Jongin’s hips more firm.  
  
Groaning, Jongin pushed his head away. “Because I want us to go slow.”  
  
Arching his eyebrow, Minseok licked his lips. “I thought you wanted to get into my pants?”  
  
Jongin stared. “What?” He frowned. “Wait, I do want you, but I want to do things properly.”  
  
Minseok appeared taken aback. “I thought you just wanted to sleep with me,” he said slowly. “I mean, you’re young and hot and I thought…” he trailed off, his expression turning guilty.  
  
Jongin’s face fell as he was unable to hide how hurt he was by Minseok’s words. He had genuinely thought Minseok was interested in him too. Obviously he was wrong, Minseok only saw him as a quick fuck, a fling. Jongin should have known better than to believe Minseok would want to date him. Upset and feeling humiliated, Jongin quickly stood up, adjusting his clothes. He had read all the signs wrongly.  
  
“You thought wrong.” he said softly. “I’m leaving, thanks for the hot chocolate.”  
  
He quickly put on his shoes and coat and ran through the door. He was so stupid. Jongin felt hurt, but also angry—angry at himself for trying, and angry at Minseok for his baseless assumptions about him.   
  
  
  
  
  
“He’s looking at you, again.” Soojung whispered. “Junmyeon too.”  
  
Jongin hummed, not looking up from his phone. “I’m not going to listen to you.”  
  
Soojung pouted. “Jongin, I’m 100% sure he likes you.”  
  
“Yeah, he wanted to sleep with me so I guess he does. I’m not interested in what he has to offer though.” Jongin shot back, annoyed.  
  
He wished Soojung would leave him alone. It was already hard for him to be here, in the same room as Minseok after what happened.   
  
“I’m sure it’s all a misunderstanding-”  
  
“Okay, guys, let’s start.” Junmyeon cut her off.  
  
Jongin reluctantly put his phone away and looked up at Minseok’s naked body. It was painful to watch him now, knowing they had kissed, knowing Minseok wanted to sleep with him and assumed Jongin wanted it too, knowing Jongin had fallen hard and fast and had hoped for something that wasn’t here in the first place. It still hurt. Jongin found it hard to concentrate to keep drawing.  
  
  
  
  
  
Minseok was the one who waited for him this time, Jongin taking his sweet time packing his things to avoid the model. It didn’t work that well.  
  
“Jongin,” Minseok started softly. “I wanted to apologize.”  
  
“What for?” Jongin felt trapped.  
  
Minseok sighed. “It was unfair of me to assume you only wanted my body.”  
  
“You’re right, it was unfair.” he repeated calmly. “I’m not…I’m not like that.”  
  
“I’m sorry, I’ve read things wrong.” the model apologized, sounding sincere.  
  
Jongin nodded slowly.  
  
“Can we…start again?” Minseok hesitantly asked.  
  
Jongin wanted to say yes very badly, but Minseok hurt him once and he didn’t know if he was willing to try again. The model seemed to notice his hesitation.  
  
“Can you think about it at least, please?” Minseok continued. “You caught my eyes that first time I modeled, and I really want to get to know you better.”  
  
Jongin bit his lips. “See you next week.”  
  
Minseok appeared disappointed but he smiled at him anyway, waving him off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jongin did think about it all week. On one hand he was attracted to Minseok and he really wanted to get to know him better, but on the other hand he was scared. What if he took it seriously and Minseok didn’t? If Minseok had first thought Jongin wanted a good fuck, perhaps it was all he could offer to Jongin after all. Even now. But Minseok had said he wanted to start over while knowing Jongin wanted something serious, well, as serious as their relationship could be at least.  
  
Jongin mulled over those thoughts until Minseok came through the door that last week. As soon as he saw the model, his gentle smile, his shy “hi Jongin” as he passed by, and the glances he kept sending Jongin’s way, Jongin’s doubts fled out of the window in record time. To hell with it, a hot dude wanted him for once. He was going to make the best out of it!  
  
They nearly toppled over when Jongin threw himself into Minseok’s arms when he exited the art room, not minding the other students and Junmyeon still standing at a close distance. Jongin also purposefully ignored Soojung cooing and snapping pictures of them in the background, he was too busy kissing the daylight out of Minseok.  
  
“I guess it means you’ve thought about it?” Minseok chuckled.  
  
Jongin nodded, pecking his lips repeatedly. “Now, you’ll only model for me.”  
  
“Is that an order?” he teased him.  
  
“Absolutely.” Jongin said seriously. “I’ll even make you sign an exclusive contract if I have to.”  
  
Minseok burst into laughter at that but didn’t object, humming his consent to humor the art student. Jongin smiled smugly. He finally snatched himself a hot dude to draw _and_ date.


End file.
